fleckfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Blueocarina/Fleck Player Moderators
There have been a few questions floating around since the public player moderators update on Thursday that I'd like to take a moment to address. Why have player moderators? Self Aware staff can't be present at all times. Ideally, chat should never need moderating, but in cases where it gets out of hand, having someone available to take action can help alleviate problems. What can player moderators do? Player mods have the ability to temporarily mute players that aren't following the rules. What if there aren't any Admins OR Player Moderators online? Any player can still report the bad behavior of another player by sending an email to support@selfawaregames.com with information about the player (username and hometown are most helpful) and an approximate time (including timezone) and description of what happened. What are the rules? I'm going to defer to the patch notes about the update with the quote below The rules of chat are still very simple: be nice and have fun. That basically means the following: *''Don’t disrespect others.'' *''Don’t use profanity. If it isn’t PG-13 language, don’t use it.'' *''Don’t spam. If your chats aren’t interesting for other people to read, you probably shouldn’t be chatting.'' *''Please keep global chat topical. If you’re not talking about the game, consider using a custom channel or direct messages.'' In addition to the above, please don't play Fleck if you're under 13, allow someone under 13 to use your account, or say you are underage if you are not. Fleck is required to comply with COPPA (Learn More about COPPA) and that will result in banning underage users. What happens if I break the rules? (Please don't!) In most cases, depending on the severity and intent, you will receive a warning first. Ignoring a warning will result in a temporary chat ban. I got a chat ban I didn't deserve! What can I do? If you feel you have been unjustly moderated for any reason, you may appeal the decision by contacting support@selfawaregames.com to have an Admin review the relevant chat logs and make a final decision. Player Moderator X doesn't like me, should I worry? Absolutely not. Moderators have been selected based on the belief that they are capable of being impartial. Rest assured that if actions are taken to indicate that a moderator cannot be impartial, that player will no longer be a moderator (see above for appealing an unfair decision). So are Player Moderators spying on me? No. Player moderators do not have the ability to see chat messages that they would not be able to see as a normal player (Global, Direct Messages sent to them, and any local or custom channels in which they participate). However, all chat messages are logged to be available for review by Self Aware employees (Admins, not players) when necessary. When/Why are chat logs reviewed? Chat logs may be reviewed for a couple reasons: *To uphold or reverse a moderation decision *To review any bad behavior reported by users (to take appropriate action, if any) Category:Blog posts